In his eyes
by Chibi Renamon
Summary: Azula is confused by her feelings for a certain Water Tribe warrior, but a sudden twist of fate gives her the chance to make everything so very right...


**Title**: In his eyes  
**Series**: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
**Pairings**: Sokka/Azula  
**Rating**: PG-13 (could actually be lower, though - not completely sure, so I'll just give the upper border)  
**Word count**: 3257  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar and make no money with this.  
**Spoilers:** Plays after "The Beach" (S3), but before "Day of Black Sun". Spoilers for both eps are mild (it helps to know "The Beach" since the basic plot is briefly mentioned (see also the Comment below), and a scene from "Day of Black Sun" is kinda-sorta hinted at - I guess that watching the eps after reading this fic would lead to "Ohhhh!" reactions rather than "OMG YOU MADE ME READ SPOILERS!").  
**Comment**: Done for the AvatarFlashfic community on LJ. This isn't my usual humor/risky style since the genre request was "romance/angst, serious". I'm usually not a major fan of serious/angst stuff (at least not at the requested max. rating), so this was quite refreshing to write. One slight obstacle was that, in the series, Azula isn't really a character that falls in love or that others fall in love with. The only light at the end of that tunnel was the small opening in her Aura of Perfection we saw in "The Beach", so I built up on that.

* * *

For as long as she could remember, Azula had worked hard to eliminate her weak points. And over time, she had reached a point where seemingly nothing could touch her. A point where she didn't have to rely on anybody anymore. She didn't need any guards to protect her, and she knew better than any diplomat or negotiator what buttons to push, regardless of whether she was dealing with the highest royals or the lowest street scum. No matter what happened, Azula came out on top. Nothing could drag her down. Nothing. 

And then... one day... _he_ had stepped into her life.

Azula sighed loudly and turned around in her bed. After a few seconds, she kicked away her thin blanket and rose into a sitting position. The princess knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep for hours now.

"Damn him," she muttered, trying to build up enough anger so that she could at least regard him as an enemy. Of course, she had tried that before, and it never worked. _But why didn't it work?_ Azula asked herself and gritted her teeth. _After all, he_ is _an enemy. He worked with the Avatar! Quite likely still does! And together, they significantly stalled the invasion of Ba Sing Se. And that's just the trouble he caused recently!_ "Yes, that's the spirit!" she told herself. "He's an obstacle. An opponent who is trying to bring me down."

Azula pointed her finger at a closet, imagining it to be him. "And what do you do with people who stand in your way?" She could feel the power building up in her. Years of training had enabled her to summon even lightning at a moment's notice, and she knew that she could turn this closet into a neat pile of ash if she wanted to.

...if she wanted to...

She groaned and lowered her hand again. _That's the point, isn't it? I don't want to. He's in my way, and he is one of the key figures of the resistance, but still..._ A loud sigh. "What have you done to me?" she asked the closet, giving it a glare. Of course, she knew the answer. _He struck my one remaining weak point even without realizing it._

Though most people around her would openly deny it, Azula was able to fall in love. "But not with_him_!" she snapped at nobody in particular and pointed angrily at the closet. "Why _him_? He's a nobody! A pathetic loser who can't even use Bending!" The princess stomped towards it. "You're not as skilled with weapons as Mai is, you're not as agile as Ty Lee is, and even _Zuzu_ is a better Bender than you could ever become! You. Are. _Pathetic!_"

She gave the closet a few seconds to defend itself. When no reply came, she rested her head against it and groaned. "Get a grip... you're arguing with a _closet_! ...and you're talking to yourself."

After a few seconds of silence, Azula moved away from the closet and opened the window in her room. She sighed and closed her eyes as the mild sea breeze washed over her. _Pretty much the only thing I might enjoy here._

Her father had once again decided that he needed to be alone with his staff, so he had "invited" Azula and her brother to spend the weekend at a secluded beach. Again. Of course, this time, he had managed to arrange a scenario in which all the pleasantries from her trip to Ember Island were gone: No Ty Lee, no Mai, and no parties to crash. Only her, Zuko... and a bunch of servants and guards.

_Still, the breeze is nice enough..._ Azula smiled to herself. _I wonder if he'd like it..._ Her eyes flew open when she realized what she had been thinking. With a furious snarl, she grabbed the window, ready to slam it shut, but she froze when a window not far away burst open with a bang. She stared as one of the palace guards was thrown through it, almost literally catapulted out by an unseen force. Azula ignored his pathetic screams - which only got louder once he hit the ground one floor below - and instead focused on the window.

_Somebody is attacking us!_ she thought, a wild grin appearing on her face. This was just what she needed. Tossing around a few extremely unlucky thieves would definitely make her forget about pathetic nobodies. Azula hurried to her bed and picked up a robe to wear over her nightgown - it was important to look decent when setting thieves on fire, after all. Just when she was done, she heard voices outside her door. And for the second time this night, Azula froze.

"Why are there official guards here, anyway?"

_No..._ Azula thought, staring at the closed door. She knew the voice belonged to Katara, the Waterbender who had worked with the Avatar._But if she's here-_

"Right! Hide, run, get out, not necessarily in that order!"

Sokka. Sokka, Sokka, SOKKA._Why is he here? Why him? Why now?_ Azula took a deep breath._Okay, relax. Just stay here, let him and his friends escape. Find a way to make Zuzu feel conflicted about this and watch him squirm. Then you can think about Sokka. When nobody is around to watch you. Good plan._

Just then, her door burst open, and _he_ rushed into the room.

Sokka missed Azula's brief expression of horror, being too busy closing the door again and pressing an ear against it. The few seconds of silence gave her enough time to regain her composure and study the young man who had occupied her thoughts so much. The Fire Nation clothes, as plain as they were, looked surprisingly neat on him. Aside from a sheathed sword, he only seemed to carry a full bag. _Stolen goods, most likely._ Azula shook her head in disbelief when she guessed what was in it. _This was all just an attempt to get food? I'm being forced into this confrontation because of some_ food

The loud footfalls of some guards came closer... and faded away again. Sokka sighed in relief. "Okay, so far so good," he whispered and slowly started to turn around. "Now let's see how I can-" His eyes focused on her.

_Don't scream!_ Azula thought and started to dash towards him. _He screams, guards come in, and then I'd have to fight as if I really-_ Her thought was cut off by Sokka's surprisingly fast reaction. His sword was out before she could close the distance, forcing her to stop just inches away from its tip. For a few seconds, neither of them moved. Azula's eyes wandered from the sword - its odd, completely black blade made her wonder where he had obtained it - to his eyes. She could see controlled panic in them, but there was also something else. Something she had not expected to see, but which explained everything.

_Those are the eyes of a warrior._

She almost laughed. _Of course. He doesn't have Ty Lee's agility or Mai's expertise with weapons, but he has more determination and willpower than both of them combined. Nothing will make him stop fighting for his goals, even if it means dying._ "How interesting..." she whispered, maintaining eye contact. _So what am I supposed to do now? I could - and technically,_ should _- kill him. Doesn't change the fact that I don't_ want _to do it, of course._ She cursed silently. _Why did I have to fall for some nobody from the resistance, anyway? Why can't he be part of the Fire Nation high society? Why-_ She froze and blinked. A plan was forming in her head, but she wasn't quite sure on what side of the fine line between brilliance and idiocy it was. Normally, she would spend some time planning out the various scenarios, evaluating gains and losses. But right here, right now, she had to make decisions quickly. A sigh. _Go for it._ "I surrender."

Sokka blinked and cocked his head. "You... surrender?" he echoed quietly, obviously surprised by these two words.

Still, he didn't lower his sword, and Azula could see that he was expecting a sneak attack any second now. _Granted, the last time I dramatically surrendered, I shot Iroh moments later, so can't exactly blame him for being cautious._ She sighed silently again. At moments like these, she wished for a better reputation. _No problem, though. You know how to make people trust you._ "Yes, I do," she told him and backed off a bit, holding up her hands. "In fact, I have no intention of fighting you."

"...sure could've fooled me," the young warrior muttered, but after a second, he lowered his sword anyway. Azula knew that he could bring it up at moment's notice, but she also knew that she could easily blast him through the wall if push came to shove.

She tried her best friendly chuckle - it came out somewhere between Evil Overlord and Crazy Firestarter - and pointed at a few bottles standing on a table in the corner. "Would you like something to drink?"

Sokka gave her a long look, not bothering to hide the fact that he was starting to believe she had lost her mind. "...right," he finally replied, "and how long do I have to live once I take a sip?"

The princess blinked. "What do you mean with-" she started to ask, but then caught herself. "You think they're _poisoned_?" She laughed briefly, reminding herself at the last moment that she should keep her voice down to avoid the attention of well-meaning guards. "Why would I poison my own drinks? Do you honestly think I got a special bottle of poisoned wine, just in case I meet somebody who I want to die in a very long and gruesome way?"

"...yes, I do," Sokka replied after hesitating a moment. "After all, you are... well... you." Azula gave him a furious glare, and he immediately raised his free hand in mock surrender. "Give me a break, you gotta admit you got the whole _scheming villain_ thing going on!"

Azula opened and closed her mouth. Negotiating with somebody who _knew_ that she was willing to stab anybody in the back was a challenge, even for her. Sure, Zuzu knew it, too, but at least he had a ridiculous amount of buttons she could push. "Fine, then," she finally said. "How about this then? You can just pick a bottle, pour me a glass, and I'll drink it. Then you'll know it's not poison." As if to emphasize that she wasn't going to attack him, she sat down on the bed.

Sokka's eyes moved from her to the table, then back to her. Finally, he sighed. "Okay, look, you _may_ not have realized it, but I didn't exactly come here for drinks and chit-chat. I'm supposed to meet my friends outside, and the more I think about it, the more I want to make sure that they're all right." He froze. "Wait. If you're here-"

"Yes, my brother's here, too," Azula finished his thought and rolled her eyes. _Is it so hard to invite him to a simple drink?_ "But don't worry, he hasn't managed to catch you guys so far, and he didn't magically turn into a better fighter overnight, so he most likely won't be victorious now, either."

"That's a fair point," he slowly admitted, "but I still should go now." He vaguely pointed at the table as he edged towards the window. "Thanks for the drinks and all that, wish I could've stayed longer, so long, gotta-"

Azula leapt off the bed and landed in his way. "Stay!" she hissed angrily, having grown tired of him acting like a total coward. _He's a warrior! I saw it in his eyes! So why does he have to act like_ this _the rest of the time?_ Sokka raised his sword in a clumsy upward thrust, but she easily grabbed his wrist and twisted it, forcing him to drop his weapon. A quick shove, and he was on the floor. "You_idiot_!" she roared, not caring about who might hear her, and threw herself at him. What was supposed to be a pinning move was ended prematurely when Sokka's foot hit her in the stomach. _Where had that kick come from?_ Azula asked herself, then cursed silently. _I'm not focusing properly! Emotions have no place in a fight like this! I've got to-_ She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sokka suddenly tackled her - _How did I miss him getting up?_ - and drove her onto the ground with his whole weight. The princess groaned loudly after the rough landing and shook her head. She was lying on the ground, pinned down by his weight. "Okay, now you're going to-" she whispered as she began to recover.

But it was too late. Not only was Sokka on top of her, he had also managed to pick up his sword again. "Going to do what?" he hissed, panting slightly as he held the blade against her throat. "Enough of your silly games and stalling tactics! Why are you so keen on keeping me here?"

Azula looked into his eyes again. She noticed that any trace of panic in them was gone, leaving only the fierce warrior. A warrior she wanted - no, _needed_ - to be with. And she could think of only three words to say. Words she never would have thought she'd say with a straight face. "I love you."

"_What?_" he asked, his expression frozen between amusement and horror.

Azula tried to come up with an explanation, but she found that there was nothing left to say. "I..." Her voice trailed off. _I don't even know what exactly made me fall for him! His eyes? No, there is more. The promise of strength that surrounds him? Maybe..._

Sokka stared down at her. "...you're actually serious, aren't you?" he finally asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

When she felt the blade leaving her neck, Azula sighed. "Yes, I am." She waited for him to stand up again before rising to her feet herself. For the first time this night, his sword was put back into its sheath. "Trust me, this is as awkward for me as it must be for you," she muttered and sat on her bed again. A part of her cursed herself for showing so much weakness, but a larger part acknowledged that she wouldn't earn his love - or even his trust - with her usual behavior.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but... _why_?" Sokka finally asked and crossed his arms. He was doubting her, but she guessed that this time, he was merely doubting her taste and not her motives.

"It's hard to put into words," Azula began, not entirely sure where to begin. _It would help if I actually had an answer to begin with!_ She let out a long sigh. "You... I mean... there is something about you. Something that nobody else has. You lack the manners of the higher social circles, you're not _that_ handsome, you're on the wrong side of the war, _and_ your cooperation with the Avatar effectively makes you an enemy of the state, but..." She gave him a longing look. "But every time I see you, I know I_need_ you." Azula stood up again and walked over to him. Much to his credit, Sokka didn't move away from her as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a noble warrior. You stand your ground in situations where people with more power and influence would back away, and you manage to survive against all odds. Others may think you're just a bumbling fool, but I know better. You're stronger than most people give you credit for." The princess leaned in closer until her lips were next to his ear. "Much stronger..." she whispered, making him shudder lightly.

Sokka drew a deep breath and finally stepped away from her, his face flushed. "I-I'm quite flattered - I think - but it's... _complicated_," he told her, holding up a hand, as if to keep her at a distance.

"No, it's not," Azula retorted and crossed her arms. "Do you think I lack the power to pave the way?"

"...wha?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head.

"I can make things happen, Sokka!" she hissed, a mad grin spreading on her face. "Do you think it's beyond my power to make you a citizen? To invite you to the palace grounds? With my influence, you can get a clean slate! Just imagine! A week from now, you'd be treated like _royalty_! And a few years from now, you'd be the husband of Fire Lady Azula!"

Sokka gave her a long, hard stare. Azula blinked when she realized that there was absolutely no excitement in his eyes. "...are you _insane_?" he finally asked. He wasn't shouting, but his calm tone only made it worse.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, trying to ignore the feeling that she had just wasted the best chance she'd ever get.

"You think I'm actually going to betray my friends and just join the guys who invaded my homelands, conquered the Earth Kingdom, _and_ slaughtered the Air Nomads? All just because you - _you_, out of all people - fancy you're in love with me?" The look he gave her contained disgust, pity and disbelief in equal parts.

The good news was that Azula now knew on which side of the fine line between brilliance and idiocy her plan had been. Unfortunately, that was pretty much the only piece of good news right now. She drew a deep breath, knowing that if she still had a chance, it rested in her next words. "Sokka, wait..." His eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't speak, giving her the opportunity to speak. "I... I'm offering you a chance to make things _better_ here! Please... The war is _over_! The best you can do is to change things from the top... with me!"

Disgust and disbelief faded away, leaving only pity. "You really don't get it, do you?" Sokka whispered and shook his head. "The war is not over. It won't be over as long as there are people willing to sacrifice everything they've got for a chance to drive back the Fire Nation." His look softened slightly, and for the first time this evening, she could see a welcoming warmth in his eyes. "As for ruling by your side... or just being with you... like I said, it's complicated."

He walked past her unmoving form and approached the window. She didn't turn around to watch him gathering his stolen goods. Only when she heard him climbing through the window did she find the strength to ask a final question: "It's somebody else, isn't it?"

For a few long seconds, she felt his eyes resting on her. Then she heard him leave. Only when his footsteps were fading into the distance, Azula allowed herself to sink onto her knees. A loud sigh escaped her lips, but she didn't cry. In her eyes, crying was for losers, and the Fire Nation princess refused to acknowledge defeat that easily.

A slight smile played over her lips, soon twisting into an insane grin. "Like I said, Sokka," she whispered in her sweetest voice, "I have the power to pave the way..."


End file.
